xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Sizing Up Omi
"Sizing Up Omi" is the nineteenth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Mike Milo and written by Steve Cuden. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on October 30, 2004. __TOC__ Overview When Wuya starts using a giant Cyclops as her new henchman, the Xiaolin Apprentices are extremely overpowered. Omi does his best to try to get stronger, eventually resorting to using the Changing Chopsticks and the Reversing Mirror to make himself giant. When he fails to get to a Xiaolin Showdown in time to defeat the Cyclops, Clay had lost the Reversing Mirror and Omi uses the Changing Chopsticks on their own, and shrinks to the size of an ant. If the Xiaolin do not get the Reversing Mirror back in time, Omi will be stuck in his shrunken state, forever. Synopsis Jack Spicer and Wuya have a new minion—Cyclops, a one-eyed monster who is short on brains but long on strength and size, who is seemingly unstoppable, and also half blind. To combat this new threat, Omi simultaneously uses the Changing Chopsticks and Reversing Mirror to enlarge himself. Omi then sweats on Raimundo head, gets Raimundo's hair all wet and made Kimiko fall to the ground. However, Omi learns that size is not everything, and Omi learns another lesson, when he attempts to return to normal size, he shrinks himself too much. He tries again several times, and Raimundo says maybe he needs to use the Reversing Mirror to get out of this because he used it in the first place. Unfortunately, Clay Bailey lost the Reversing Mirror in the showdown against Cyclops. Once returned to the Temple, Omi decides to take a walk in the garden, which looks completely different, he is attacked by a caterpillar and a praying mantis, he falls onto a fly's back and gets stuck in a spider's web, who comes to wrap him up in silk. Clay then picks him out of the web and brings him inside. Omi is extremely indignant when he is shown a miniature Temple that he must live in until they can get back the Reversing Mirror, he says, "Just because I am small does not mean I am no longer brave" when a worm comes out of the mini Temple and scares him a lot. Raimundo picks it up and says, "That would be a worm. I meant to clean the birdhouse out first." Clay tries to reassure him that this is only temporary, but Omi reveals that Master Fung said if he does not return to normal within a day, he'll forever remain small. Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay go to Jack's lair to try to win back the Reversing Mirror, while Jack is complaining about having to bathe Cyclops because Wuya has no hands, when Cyclops splashes and sneezes over him before sniffing, indicating that the monks are outside. Kimiko says, "At least we have the element of surprise" when Cyclops appears. The monks demand the Reversing Mirror, Jack says he will trade the Reversing Mirror for all of their Shen Gong Wu. The monks escape Cyclops and tell Omi Jack's trade. Omi tells them not to accept, when they already did. Then, Dojo reveals that another Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself. They head to the Valley of Death, where Wuya, Jack, and Cyclops are already after the Shen Gong about to grab it. Omi leaps out of Dojo's nose and grabs the Shen Gong Wu, starting a showdown with Cyclops. The Xiaolin Showdown is a race across the Valley of Death. In a Shen Yi Bu Dare, Omi wagers the Orb of Tornami and the Wings of Tinabi (which he had just nabbed from Jack Spicer, who had dropped it), while Cyclops wagers the Reversing Mirror and the Jetbootsu. The race is close all the way, but in the end, Omi slides across the finish line just ahead of Cyclops. The warriors emerge victorious and Omi resizes himself back to normal. When Omi admits that he still feels Revealed Shen Gong Wu The Wings of Tinabi are a Shen Gong Wu that allow the user to fly. Unlike the Longi Kite they do not allow for full body flight as the user must hand on from below them. They tend to leave a rainbow behind them and change in size based on user.}} The Glove of Jisaku is a Shen Gong Wu that allows the user to take other items. When used, two mystical magnets pop out, and from them a radiant light that can take anything. It was in a valley of high pillars that fall dangerously.}} The Thorn of Thunderbolt is a Shen Gong Wu that emits thunderbolts at will when its name is called out. Similar to the Eye of Dashi it has a crystal in its center that stores it power, however unlike the Eye of Dashi, it is more convenient to use. It was stuck in a cliff near Death Valley.}} Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles style="width:100%" Stay on the Pillar Clay enters a Xiaolin Showdown with Cyclops over the Glove of Jisaku. Clay wagers his Reversing Mirror against Cyclops' Wings of Tinabi. When the showdown starts, they both rise up on pillars of rock. Clay uses his signature move to knock Cyclops off his pillar. Cyclops stays up though with the Wings of Tinabi. Cyclops flies into Clay's pillar and knocks him off. Clay uses the Reversing Mirror to alter the effects of the Wings of Tinabi, slamming Cyclops into a wall. As he starts sliding down the rock, Cyclops smashes the rock Clay is standing on, sending him down first, winning the showdown for Cyclops. - Across the Valley of Death Omi jumps on top of the Thorn of Thunderbolt, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. He wagers his Orb of Tornami against Cyclops' Reversing Mirror. Omi also calls a Shen Yi Bu Dare, jumping down and taking the Wings of Tinabi from Jack Spicer against Cyclops' Jet Bootsu. Omi decides the game will be a race across the valley of death. When the showdown starts, a path is laid before the competitors, with gnarled trees on the edge of the path. Omi uses the Wings of Tinabi to fly over jumps in the path. Cyclops gets in the lead, but trips, allowing Omi to fly past him. Omi flies into a tiny crack in a rock. Cyclops tries to go through, but crashes into the wall. He uses the JetBootsu to fly over the large rock. The JetBootsu malfunction and he rolls down the other side straight toward Omi. Cyclops gets up and smacks Omi to the side of the track. Omi maintains control of the Wings of Tinabi and uses the Orb of Tornami to freeze the track, causing Cyclops to slip and allowing him to slide to the finish line, winning the showdown. } Voice Cast Did You Know? * According to Kimiko, she and the others had Dojo microchipped at some point prior to this episode, and her GPS is programmed to track said chip. * Jack offered to trade the Reversing Mirror to the Xiaolin Warriors, in exchange for all of their Shen Gong Wu. Even if they did accept his offer, this would not have helped get Omi back to normal size, as ALL of their Wu would include the Changing Chopsticks. It's possible that Jack may have known this. References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 2 Category:Xiaolin Showdown